Welcome to Dating
by IzzyTheDonut
Summary: If Jonathan sucks at human interaction then Zack sucks at being himself. Both are oblivious to each other's attraction and Sock can only watch in dismay. "They're dumb for each other." Sock mumbled to himself, "So I'm going to help them!"
1. First and Foremost

**A\N: Ahhhhh-! OKAY GUYS LISTEN UP.**

 **ASDFGHJKL: W2H**

 **Pairing: ZACK X JONATHAN, FRIENDSHIP GOALS JONATHAN X SOCK**

 **RATED M ON LATER CHAPTERS, YOU WERE WARNED.**

 **BACKING UP NOW.**

 **DISCLAIMERZ: DONT OWN NOTHING. Ciao.**

* * *

 **First and Foremost**

Summary: If Jonathan sucks at human interaction then Zack sucks at being himself. Both are oblivious to each other's attraction and Sock can only watch in dismay.

"They're dumb for each other." Sock mumbled to himself, "So I'm going to help them!"

Queue shenanigans (Both boys and girls. And demons and angels.), bathroom toilets exploding (Talking to your dick while toilets exploding behind you is a normal thing. Or so Zack thinks when it comes to Jonathan.), letter jackets (Zack insists it's not his.) being ripped to shreds by a vacuum cleaner, a group of (not) possessed cheerleaders, teen angst (Not all from Jonathan, yay.), and High School itself. Everything could go wrong with Sock's plan.

And all the demon wanted was to see Jonathan and Zack to be not _dumb_. 

* * *

' **This is a disaster.** ' Sock thought as he mumbled profanities, floating through the school halls as he remembers every single bad thing that happened throughout the course of the week alone. Which was a new record for him, if he do say so himself. 

Today, it became even worse than he imagines. Streams of toilet water was flooding the halls, students alike were covering their noses with their shirts or hands. Some were even green in the face. The smell alone made some already dry heaving somewhere. 

Ever since Sock killed himself and became a demon, he can't really use his physical senses anymore. No smell, no touch, no taste. Everything became a bleak of nothing, only memories of what it was supplied him to properly react to what Jonathan experiences. He also has this cool spoopy hole in his chest. 

He's very happy he killed himself now seeing how one student finally cracked while walking on the brownish water, turned around and puked. 

He racks his mind to remember where it began and almost flinches when he does. 

' **It all started on Monday.** ' Sock all but hissed. Of course it would be a Monday. Things like these only occur on Mondays and the only thing that was supernatural enough to cause havoc on a high school is none other than Sock. He's not apologizing any time soon though. 

Napoleon Maxwell Sowachowski was on a mission, a very important one might I add. He became really good friends with Jonathan, one thing's for sure, and all that observing on the dual color haired teen was not all for naught. 

Jonathan's woeful sighs were not because of his mind set straight that life is meaningless (He's not **that** nihilistic, just introverted) but because of his ever wandering half-lidded eyes were trailing to follow a tall brunette in a letter jacket. At first, Sock thought he was just weary of Melto, the name that was stitched behind, because of his rep of being a bully to Jonathan at times and would most likely avoid a confrontation from him. 

After stalking Melto, Aka Zack Melto, he realizes then that he also was tracking Jonathan with **his** eyes whenever he passes by him and his group of friends on the school halls. Sometimes even eliciting his own sighs once the attention of his friends was wholly caught by something. Sock regarded Zack's friends as dogs secretly in his mind. Though, Zack himself was also called a dog in Sock's mind. 

When he gather enough evidence (Took Zack's jockstrap for a reaction, it has his name on the strap too!) he somewhat confronted Jonathan in his room, since he can. 

"Heeyy there Jonathan! My Jona-man! My Jona—"Said teen levelled Sock an unimpressed look. 

"ANYWAY! Imma cut to the chase." Sock settled down next to Jonathan, who was, again, listening to music, he moved his headphones away, much to Jon's annoyance. 

"What is it?" He frowned, seeing the seriousness in Sock's face. 

"I… Do you have a crush on someone?" He's waaay too dead to be embarrassed, that's not how Sock rolls. Okay, maybe a little but he needs to focus on this. 

Almost immediately, Jon's already pale face was blushing furiously. His cheeks, his ears, his _neck_. Sock was already covering his snickering, a small tick happening underneath his eye, straining not to blow it. 

"Are you bullshitting me Sock?" Jon asked vehemently, his face ruining the picture of a furious teen. 

"N-no, no! I'm- _pft_ \- not! It's an honest to goodness question!" He raised his right hand, his left was still holding on Zack's jockstrap from behind, schooling an innocent face. 

Jon eyed that face wearily, not believing it for a second. He cleared his throat, willing away his blush. 

"I don't have one so piss off." He said stubbornly, looking away, hoping that was enough. 

It wasn't when it comes to Sock, Jon should know this by now. 

"Not even that tall jock? What was his name? Melting? Melon?" Jon snapped at Sock's direction, face forming from confused to terrified. 

"How'd you… Where'd you…" He trailed off. He then scowled and stood up from his bed. 

"No, I **don't** have a crush on Zack Melto! He's a freaking jerk!" He crossed his arms. 

Sock thought it was time to bring out the big guns. He levitated a few feet away from Jon's bed. 

He brought out the jockstrap from behind him, dangling it in index finger. Jon was confused and observed what was on Sock's hands. His mind processed slower when it was a jockstrap. 

' **Why does Sock have a jockstrap?** ' Jon thought nervously. 

Jonathan then paused when he read the name on the strap. Sock, being the little shit he is, threw it to Jon's face. He let out a shriek, the words much closer than before. A smell assaulted his nose and his mind was amble enough to read it again before he threw it at Sock angrily and chased the bastard around his house, Sock laughing all the way. 

' _Property of Zack Phineas Melto'_ it read. 

* * *

**A/N: CHAPTER ONE DOOONNNEEE! HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**


	2. Monday Blues and Spoopy Holes

**A\N: SECOND CHAPTERR! I SHALL PREVAIL (The word prevail was/wasn't abused this week by the author)**

 **ASDFGHJKL: W2H**

 **Pairing: ZACK X JONATHAN, FRIENDSHIP GOALS JONATHAN X SOCK**

 **RATED M ON LATER CHAPTERS, YOU WERE WARNED.**

 **BACKING UP NOW.  
**

* * *

 **Monday Blues and Spoopy Holes**

Summary: So, Jonathan wakes up alone, Sock wasn't around. He shrugged, not that he was used to Sock being there next to him. Especially in the morning. Nope. Sock was somewhere, plotting with Lil and Jojo about his plans. Zack didn't know what will hit him. Literally. 

* * *

**For all that is Jonathan, he wants to be alone.**

He wasn't given that option anymore when Sock came along, bringing along his crazy world.

So it may come as a surprise as the first thing he woke up in the morning after the chase around his house yesterday was just silence save for the car engines that was leaving his driveway. Reminding himself that his parents were gone again for work.

Probably left him breakfast and another lame excuse in a post-it note why they leave him early.

It's alright for him. He's used to it.

After taking his shower and his breakfast, which was just cereal, he went to prepare for his sandwich. Because he can and he fucking loves it. He looks around when he finished, shifting his shoulder bag and his headphones, noting how quiet it was without Sock tormenting his life, like it was the first time.

"Where is he though?" He muttered as he locks his house. Walking on the sidewalk, his mind elsewhere. He didn't realize he reached his usual stop to wait the bus.

' **How quiet.'** He thought as he mindlessly went inside the bus, finding his usual seat and placing his shoulder bag on his lap, used to having a person that would sit next to him. He sighed, looking out the window as the neighborhood passes by him. The song he was listening was as blue as he is. 

* * *

Sock was plotting.

All plots from Sock are either bad or good. Either way, Jojo knows when Sock is plotting something.

"What are you up to Sock?" Jojo groused and crossed her arms, staying close to Lil. Though she's planning herself to make Sock's life as miserable as her life, she's still Lil's guardian angel. The urge to stay close was there.

"Hm? Sock?" Lil eyed up Jonathan's charming little demon, his face was still serious from thinking too much but he flashed her a smile.

"Hey, Lil, Jojo, I'm here to ask a favor." He bit his lower lip.

"A favor, huh?" Jojo asked, an eyebrow raised and a little smirk playing on her lips.

"Yeah, this is about Jonathan… and Zack?" He scratched the back of his head, avoiding eye contact.

"Zack? Zack Melto?" Lil asked for confirmation, Sock nodded in vigor.

"Jonathan recently has this attraction to Melto and can't help notice that he too likes him." He grinned sheepishly.

"Woah, hold the phone and give the phone to me." Jojo cut through. "Are you saying you want to play matchmaker?"

"Yeah, I do." Jojo glared at Sock, who flinched.

"Nope, I would not let you play matchmaker on your own! I am an **angel**! Angels get to match make, not demons, but since Jonathan is your human counterpart I'll let you reign on his area, leave it to me and Lil on Zack." Lil snapped her neck at her direction, face in a near snarl. Lil didn't want to join on this love parade but Jojo just rolled her eyes.

"What the fuck, Jojo. I don't want to join on this." Lil said exasperatedly.

"It'll be fun, Lil. It'll be **FUN**." She shot back. Sock cowered a little when both Angel and human were glaring at each other.

"Umm… So you'll help me?" Sock asked boldly. Jojo nodded while Lil scowled. Sometimes, Lil and Jonathan have the same personality so it was easier for Sock to talk to Lil.

And convince.

"Please? Pretty please?" Sock pleaded, his green eyes growing bigger and teary. He sniffled for added effect.

Lil groaned and wiped her hand on her face and nodded. Her face still with a scowl.

"Alright, alright. I'll help." Sock high fived with Jojo.

"Okay, huddle up, Here's the plan…" 

* * *

Zack just arrived at school but he can feel something was off.

He shrugged and held his letter jacket tighter to himself, feeling the air was tense as he walks on the corridor.

Everything looked normal at least but he can't shake the feeling something bad is going to happen.

And he felt he was being watched.

"Hey! Melto!" His friends called, he huddled up to them, clasping hands and smiles and snickers about something yesterday, Zack doesn't really care much when the feeling of being watched intensified. He looked behind to eye some students walking the corridor, not bothering to look even slightly not tired, it was pretty early still.

His world tilted and realized too late he was falling. He can hear a yelp from the one who collided with him and instinctively grabbed the nearest person he can grab into.

It wasn't of his friends he grabbed into, it was the one who bumped into him.

Namely, Jonathan Combs.

Jonathan **fucking** Combs, of all the people. 

* * *

If Jonathan said he was feeling embarrassed, that was an understatement.

If Jonathan said he was annoyed, that was the truth.

He was walking the down the corridor with Lil and Jojo. He came across with them from outside the school, probably waiting for him, since he was feeling lonely, he let them join him inside, for that, he was glad.

Surprise, surprise, though, Sock was with them.

He glared at the demon as Sock was apologizing for leaving him all alone, who denied fiercely at that mention. Lil and Jojo were discussing to themselves for a little bit and were in front of him and Sock. Jonathan was walking to his locker with an air of disinterest, Sock following along as usual, he perked up when he saw a little bit away were Zack and his group of other jocks, Sock left his side to go and talk to Lil, he felt ominous all of the sudden and a shiver ran down his spine as they got closer to the Jocks. A few feet at most.

As he got closer to be in front of Lil by that point, since they were blocking the way a little, Sock then mentioned his ghostly hole.

Both Lil and Jojo raised eyebrows at that. Him too.

"Why would they want to see that?" He asked the demon.

"Well, they haven't seen it yet so I thought it would be nice of me to show it!" He grinned and started to lift up his shirt, hovering closer to Lil's personal bubble by then, shirt all the way up, as blood dripped and green lined along the hole. Jonathan still wanted to put something through it.

Lil, bless her soul, yelped in surprise, as Jojo pushed her forward, her vision only looking at the spooky hole. She fell and bumped on another student, what now occurred to be a human chain reaction. Which cause some more random students to fall too, since the corridor was packed, surprised that the chain reaction came to Jon and fell backwards, slightly awkward now that he was flailing and yelping. He felt someone grab the back of his hoodie and collided to the floor in a mass of groaning limbs, the area itself was a hilarious sight as more than seven students were caught on the chain reaction started from Lil. The corridor floor was littered with students.

Jonathan and Zack though, they were too busy staring at each other.

At least Jojo and Sock's plan to make Jon 'accidentally' bump into Zack was a success. The potential bruises from either sides completely forgotten in their hysteria over such achievement they have attained.

"MY SPOOPY HOLE WORKED!" 

* * *

**A/N: I didn't like writing this but after trying and failing to write this up, I have finally agreed with what I came up with xD! Leave me some love please ;-;**


End file.
